Boku no Destiny
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Hidupku ini terasa berharga karena bisa menemui kalian. Terkadang aku merasa takut dan ingin berlari ketika semua masalah itu menghampiriku. Tapi, takdir yang saling melintas dan bersatu ini, mampu membuat awan hitam yang menghampiriku berlalu!/ Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Boku no Destiny © author

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Mystery, Drama

Pairing: Sasusaku

Warning: AU, GaJe, Typo(s), OoC, OC dan bisa jadi berbeda dengan pikiran readers XD

Ini hanya fic paling sederhana di dunia. Berniat membaca dan memberi review?

-xXx-

-Summary:

**Hidupku ini terasa berharga karena bisa menemui kalian. Terkadang aku merasa takut dan ingin berlari ketika semua masalah itu menghampiriku. Tapi, takdir yang saling melintas dan bersatu ini, mampu membuat awan hitam yang menghampiriku berlalu!**/ Sasusaku.

.

.

.

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang sangat cerah. Sakura Haruno segera memakai sepatu hitamnya. Ia menatap langit sejenak, menghembuskan napas dan berucap, "Aku pergi dulu!"

Kaki mungilnya menapaki jalanan Konoha yang masih berembun itu. Pagi ini, ia benar-benar semangat untuk berangkat sekolah, mengingat hari ini dan pagi ini merupakan awal ia mengikuti pelajaran pertama di Konoha High School.

Ia sangat bersyukur bisa memasuki sekolah impiannya itu, meskipun seminggu yang lalu ia sempat emosi karena banyaknya tugas yang diberikan –untuk masa orientasi yang jika ditelantarkan begitu saja akan mendapat hukuman berjemur di lapangan. Mengerikan!

Namun, masa-masa neraka itu sudah dialaminya dengan baik. Sakura tengah asyik memikirkan teman-teman baru yang akan ditemuinya nanti di kelas barunya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar dari dalam sakunya. Sakura merogoh ponselnya. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang baru saja menerima e-mail baru dari Ibunya yang ada di Suna. Yah, Sakura memang tinggal jauh dari orang tuanya.

"Ibu menyuruhku ke Suna pada liburan musim panas ini? Cepat sekali informasinya! Aku 'kan baru sekolah!" Sakura menggerutu kecil.

BRUKK!

Sakura menabrak bahu seseorang. Segera ia membungkukkan badan –meminta maaf.

"Maaf, maafkan saya!" Sakura membungkukkan badan beberapa kali.

"_Daijoubu…" _pria yang ditabrak oleh Sakura tadi hanya menundukkan kepala sedikit. Oh, yang ditabrak Sakura tadi seorang pria, ya.

"Eh, kamu… Siswa Konoha High School?" Tanya Sakura begitu memperhatikan seragam pria itu.

"Hn." Sakura merasa heran dengan jawaban singkat pria itu –mengingat ia merupakan gadis yang ceria, jadi jawaban seperti itu masih asing di telinganya.

"_Souka_. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu!" Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi, kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan begini, berakhirlah upacara penerimaan siswa dan siswi baru yang dilaksanakan tepat di aula Konoha High School. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega. Sakura teringat bahwa ia harus mencari kelasnya. Sambil mencari-cari kelas, ia juga sibuk memperhatikan kegiatan-kegiatan yang baru dilaksanakan di sekolah itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan kosong, dimana di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja dan beberapa kursi. Sakura menatap sekeliling.

"Tidak ada salahnya kalau aku melihatnya."

Langkah Sakura berhenti tepat di depan ruangan itu. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Ruangan yang bersih. Ruangan apa ini? Kelas?"

PUK!

"Sedang apa kamu?!"

Ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sakura membalikkan badan. Ia membungkukkan badan.

"Maaf. Aku sedang melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Kalau boleh kutahu, ini ruangan apa?"

Seorang gadis yang menyentuh bahu Sakura tadi segera memasuki ruangan itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kardus berukuran sedang –yang mungkin isinya adalah beberapa buku. Gadis itu terlihat tergesa-gesa. Sebelum keluar, ia mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu rapat-rapat.

Sakura merasa heran dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"Kenapa ruangannya ditutup?" Tanya Sakura.

"Coba kutebak! Kau pasti siswi kelas satu! Dengar, aku adalah siswi kelas tiga, aku sudah lulus dua minggu lalu dari sini. Aku datang untuk mengambil barang-barang ini yang masih tersisa sebelum klub ini ditutup."

"Klub? Hee… Jadi ini ruang klub? Klub apa?"

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas. "Klub Peneliti Misteri."

Sakura hamper dibuat tertawa begitu mendengar nama klub tersebut. 'Peneliti Misteri?'

"Kenapa ditutup?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas klub ini akan segera dibubarkan. Kau yang siswi kelas satu harus menentukan klub yang harus kau masuki, 'kan? Kau sudah memutuskan ingin masuk ke klub apa?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Ada baiknya kalau kakak memperkenalkan diri dulu."

"Hah, Temari. Siswi kelas 3 – 2."

Sakura tersenyum. "Temari-senpai. Namaku Sakura Haruno. Siswi kelas 1 – 1. Aku sedang ingin mencari kelasku, hanya saja aku belum menemukannya sejak tadi."

"Kelasmu tidak jauh dari sini. Kau tinggal berjalan lurus dan melewati gudang. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang klub tadi." Temari memperbaiki posisi kardus yang ada ada pelukannya.

"Aku ingin masuk ke Klub Peneliti Misteri."

Temari menatap Sakura terkejut. "Tidak ada gunanya. Klub ini juga akan ditutup."

"Aku memang tidak bisa memasuki klub, tapi aku yang akan membuat klub di ruangan ini. Dengan nama yang berbeda dari klub sebelumnya." Sakura tersenyum mantap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ( c ) Masashi Kishimoto

Boku no Destiny

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam terasa begitu dingin pada hari itu. Pasalnya, dewan keamanan sekolah sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak setelah pulang sekolah dan rapat masih belum selesai pada pukul tujuh malam ini.

Brak! Temari berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ada apa, Temari-_san_?" Shino Aburame –selaku kepala dewan keamanan sekolah menghentikan aktivitasnya menulis di atas papan tulis.

"Kenapa Klub Peneliti Misteri harus dibubarkan?" protes Temari.

"Apa yang bisa kau banggakan dari klub rongsokan itu? Bukankah sebentar lagi, kita para siswa kelas tiga akan segera lulus? Wajar saja apabila aku melakukan perombakan klub dan membubarkan beberapa klub termasuk klubmu!" jelas Shino.

"Tapi-" Temari hendak protes lagi, tetapi tangan Shikamaru menghalanginya. "Shikamaru, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin klub kita dibubarkan?"

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. "Aku sering tidak peduli dengan kegiatan seperti ini. Tapi untuk klub, sebaiknya kita serahkan kepada dewan keamanan sekolah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan janji itu? Janji yang ada pada setiap anggota ketika kita pertama kali memasuki ruangan klub itu." Temari mencengkeram kerah seragam Shikamaru. Ia tidak percaya Shikamaru merelakan klubnya begitu saja.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Kita bahkan hampir mati di klub itu. Aku tidak peduli dengan janji yang ada."

Temari duduk lesu di kursinya. "Aku tidak percaya kita tidak bisa menepati janji itu…"

.

.

Rapat selesai tepat pukul sembilan malam. Temari melangkah dengan lesu begitu keluar dari ruang rapat. Ia kembali menghembuskan napas kecewa ketika mengingat nama Klub Peneliti Misteri dicoret dari daftar klub sekolah.

"Ada apa? Kau masih kesal?" tanya Shikamaru begitu ia keluar dari ruang klub.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kesal. Aku hanya kecewa."

"Dia tidak akan marah kalau kita meninggalkan klub itu sebelum kita menepati janjinya."

Temari mengangkat wajahnya. "Dia pasti kesal."

"Tidak, karena kita suda membantunya sebisa kita. Hoahm, aku pulang duluan." Shikamaru menguap lebar dan melangkah meninggalkan Temari.

"Apa kau yakin seperti itu?"

.

.

"…_Hei. Kalau kau ada di klub ini kau harus membantuku!..."_

"…_Aku kesepian. Aku hanya ingin di sini bersama para penghuni klub lainnya…"_

"…_Aku juga ingin pergi tapi aku tidak bisa. Hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku…"_

"…_Kalian mau, 'kan?..."_

"…_Hei!..."_

DEG! Sakura membuka matanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Barusan ia bermimpi sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Sakura bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia bersandar pada punggung ranjang. Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Basah? Ia merasa tangannya basah. Sakura menyadari bahwa ia telah menangis.

"Kenapa aku menangis?" Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat mimpinya kembali.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sakura sedang mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumahnya yang lupa ia kerjakan semalam. "Aku heran kenapa aku bisa melupakan tugasku sendiri."

Sakura menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia menatap seorang gadis bermabut pirang yang sedang menulis tugasnya.

"Permisi. Apa kau juga melupakan tugas rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura ramah.

Gadis itu tersenyum kearah Sakura. "Ah, ya. Aku bermain game semalaman dan aku lupa mengerjakannya."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama. Aku merasa kesulitan mengerjakannya sendirian."

"Hm, tidak masalah! Namaku Ino Yamanaka! Kau?"

"Haruno Sakura. Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ya…"

"Aku mengerti."

.

.

"Terima kasih…" Sakura menerima selebaran yang merupakan formulir pendaftaran klub baru. Ia senang karena berhasil mendapatkan surat resmi itu. Sebenarnya siswa baru tidak diperbolehkan membuat klub, tetapi karena tempat yang Sakura gunakan adalah bangunan bekas Klub Peneliti Misteri yang sudah tidak terpakai, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun! Bagaimana kalau kau pergi karaokean dengan kami sepulang sekolah!" ajak beberapa siswi kelas dua. Heh? Kelas dua? Kakak kelas?

"Maaf. Aku ada kegiatan sepulang sekolah." ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura menoleh menatap siswa yang bernama Sasuke itu. "Dia…" Sakura seolah sedang berpikir.

_"Maaf, maafkan saya!"_

_"__Daijoubu…"_

_"Eh, kamu… Siswa Konoha High School?"_

_"Hn."_

"_Souka__. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf telah menabrakmu!"_

"Kalau tidak salah, orang itu yang pernah kutabrak di jalanan…" Sakura tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba mata mereka bertemu, namun Sasuke segera mengalihkan wajah seketika.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Peraih nilai tertinggi tes masuk sekolah ini. Hebat!" Sakura terkagum-kagum. "Eh, aku harus segera ke ruang klub!"

Sakura memasuki ruang klub itu. Debu sudah menumpuk sana-sini. Sakura meraih sebuah kursi yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan jendela klub. Ia duduk di kursi itu dan membuka jendela, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku menggambarkan sebuah impian dimana ruang klub ini memiliki banyak anggota…"

Brak! Bruk! Suara benda berjatuhan terdengar dari belakang sana. Sakura terkejut dan ia terbawa menghampiri suara itu.

"Kamu!" tegur seorang guru dari luar.

"Eh?" Sakura melangkah mendekati guru itu. "Maaf, ada apa, pak?"

"Kamu yang meminta klub baru itu, 'kan? Setelah selesai mengisi formulir, harap segera mengembalikannya kepada saya."

Sakura mengangguk beberapa kali. "Mengerti! Aku akan menyelesaikannya sesegera mungkin, pak! Terima kasih atas informasinya." Sakura membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Baik. Saya tunggu!"

.

.

Akhirnya Sakura selesai mengisi formulirnya, ah, sebenarnya belum. Masih ada satu kolom yang masih membuatnya bingung untuk mengisinya, kolom itu adalah nama klub.

"Aku harus menamai apa klub ini? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan di beberapa bidang pelajaran… arggh~! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi! Bodoh!" Sakura menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Ia menoleh kearah suara tadi.

"Tadi itu apa? Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak mendengar suara lagi. Mungkin hanya kucing yang kebetulan lewat~"

Sakura berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mulai merasa bosan karena terus memikirkan nama klub yang cocok untuk klub barunya.

"_Hei, bagaimana ini? Ada masalah di kelas 2 – 1! Coba lihat ini, pesan ini! Mereka menyebarkan berita bohong bahwa Kin mengalami kecelakaan!"_

"_Apa-apaan berita itu, padahal kita sudah panik mati-matian karena mengira berita itu benar!"_

"_Lalu apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Kin?"_

"_Saat ini dia dijauhi, ada juga yang membencinya karena mengira dia yang menyebarkan berita itu sendiri. Hahaha~"_

Sakura mendengar percakapan antara kakak-kakak kelasnya. Entah kenapa ia juga ikut hanyut dalam percakapan itu. Seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Kalau menurutku, tidak menjadi kemungkinan orang bernama Kin itu yang menyebarkan beritanya. Ia seperti sedang dijebak. Mungkin ada seseorang yang iri atau memiliki dendam padanya…" gumam Sakura sambil mengangguk beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum, kemudian ia melangkah mencari suara percakapan itu. Sayangnya, sekumpulan gadis yang melakukan percakapan itu sudah pergi. Sakura tersenyum kembali.

"Aku tahu aku harus memilih nama klub apa sekarang!" Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dan menulis nama klubnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
